Obito Uchiha the Great
by FreshNerd
Summary: What if Kakashi was crushed under the boulder instead of Obito. What would Konoha be with Obito.


Obito Uchiha the Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or profit from this story in any way beside satisfaction for writing what if. Once again I do not own Naruto.

Summary: What if it had been Kakashi who had been crushed by the boulders instead of Obito.

K

Here

It

Is:

Obito cried as he walked back his sensei. Rin had died in an ambush they hadn't been able to avoid and Rin had taken a kunai for him. He lost both of his friends. He moved sluggishly behind his sensei who too was mourning with him.

Obito had tried to push Kakashi out of the way, but Kakashi was too smart and had figure things out within a split second and twisted pushing him away taking the boulder.

Be great, that was what Kakashi had told him with a smile. Be great for me. What Kakashi had said to him? Obito had wanted to pull Kakashi out and drag him all the way to the hospital, but Kakashi had called him an idiot.

Make us proud Obito. Make us proud was what Rin had said before she died. Why did his friends have to leave him with such hard things?

Obito hid his sharingan. He didn't feel proud having it. He had forgotten Kakashi's birthday and he promised himself he wouldn't ever forget it again. He would honor both of them forever. He also had so much money now. Kakashi had left the Hatake fortune to him and Rin should he die. He never thought Kakashi would have done that, but now he had a lot of money too. Rin had left him her dog summoning contract. He would most definitely become great even if it took a while.

/ooooooooooooooooo

Obito entered his small apartment. He had been kicked out the clan for being an outcast. It was only because he was an orphan. His parents had died sometime after he had been born, but the Uchiha clan never bothered to tell him about them. His parents were both well known Uchihas so the clan hadn't been able to deny him his name at least.

He didn't feel like he usually did. His chest felt a small aching feeling. Empty and yet he wanted to press it in hope of stopping it. It was a reminder of his loss.

He had been forced by his sensei to at least get out. He didn't move around as much though. He only did D-rank missions by force to at least stay active. Losing two of your best friends is so much more painful. He missed his argument with Kakashi. He missed his idiotic comments on Kakashi. The retort he would get. The voice of reason within their team. Rin would always be the one to say something to cheer them up. He knew one thing though. He couldn't die young. Kakashi would beat him up if he died. Rin might forgive him, but Kakashi isn't known for forgiveness. He would make them proud.

Now he would have to become great without ever using his sharingan. He didn't need it even if it was at its matured stage already. He didn't want to be remembered as the sharingan user. It would only bring glory to his stupid clan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Obito trained. He trained with his sensei that was already respected through out the village. His sensei was considered the best. He trained with his sensei to become great, a simple plan. He didn't know what was great in Kakashi's opinion so he aimed for best just like his sensei or somewhere there.

He was already back on his feet when his sensei died sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto. He didn't mourn for his sensei though. His sensei had always told him he wanted to go out with a bang a lot of times and it had gotten him to accept it more easily knowing his sensei knew he would die. In fact a Kage's job was to sacrifice his life for his village so Obito understood. The moment he had seen the Kyuubi he had known his sensei would die. If was the sad truth and so he did what he was known for. He acted first without thinking and had been the first to arrive with his sensei giving Naruto a name and last advice on life with Kushina before they died.

He had taken Naruto and left hiding in the village hiding Naruto from even Sarutobi and any other living being. The training with the fastest man alive had at least paid off.

/ooooooooooooooooo

so here he was in a room with a baby Naruto. He had simply walked through the street of Konoha with a baby and no one had questioned him. There had been a lot of orphans so he had gone unnoticed.

He took out a book he had gotten from Rin when she had been alive. A book on how to care for baby puppies. He would have preferred a baby book, but stores weren't exactly in shape and ready to sell. So he had made do with what he had.

Step one:

Baby dogs needed milk. He could get that. He had plenty of refrigerated milk in the fridge. Warm it up. He could do that also.

Step two: Training it how to (go)

He couldn't exactly train a baby, but figured he could wash him every time since he didn't have any baby equipments or necessity. From what he could see Naruto was a tough boy just like his sensei, so it would be safe to assume Naruto was far smarter and maybe even healthier for having a demon sealed inside him not to mention the son of the yellow flash.

Step three: dog house

He didn't have a dog house and he was damn sure babies needed lots of warm so he would have to have Naruto sleep next to him. He could tell that he would smell a lot already. He needed to get baby clothes too. He didn't have anything beside towels to wrap him in.

Step four: care and love

He already loved the little ball of energy. It reminded him of someone. He had wanted to feed Naruto ramen, but had decided against it. He had given up ramen after Kakashi's death. Going back like his old self would be like pretending Kakashi never died or Rin.

Step six: regular feeding.

So he couldn't forget to feed Naruto. It explained the importance of that or at least for puppies. He figured three hour interval was okay.

Step seven: regular check up from a vet

He would take Naruto to the hospital once it was open again. Plus that way he could simply say he adopted Naruto and get the papers and a birth certificate for Naruto. They would do anything for the honorable student of the Yondaime Hokage. It had its perk.

/ooooooooooooooooooo

Madara growled. He didn't think the damn Yondaime would kill Kyuubi. It was something he just hadn't thought possible. He didn't think death itself would bring a hand. Would his plan work? It must otherwise everything he had worked for would fall apart. Eight tails will have to do.

/ooooooooooooooooooo

Three weeks. That was how long it took him to get a real baby book. So with a new baby book and fixed hospital he had gone in and out adopting Naruto without any one getting suspicious plus every one left him alone thinking he was mourning.

He let them think that. He did leave Naruto with a clone one time and had gone to Sarutobi to tell him of his retirement. Sarutobi had played the understanding grandfather and accepted not questioning him.

Another thing Sarutobi unknowingly helped him in. Like Sarutobi announcing the fourth had killed Kyuubi using a technique that killed a soul itself. So yeah, Naruto was damn safe with the Hokage thinking that. Obito considered it a great feat though. Kakashi wanted him to be great and he would be great in every way. Currently he was working on being a great guardian. He had already gone in the Hokage papers too, to make sure Sarutobi never found him adopting someone unless he was specifically looking for it. Another great feat. Fooling the God of Shinobi.

Naruto Namiki was a nice name. It was what he named Naruto. He couldn't think of how to have Kushina and Minato's name so he combined it. It could have also been Uzukaze, but that had too much of a ring. Plus it drew attention like nobodies business.

So here he was again playing father to Naruto. Obito got up and filled up a new bottle of milk and heated up. He continued next by changing Naruto. Changing got easier if he didn't breathe.

He had neatly changed him and put Naruto in a small black baby pajama. He topped it off with a small soft hat that had some words written on it.

" I'm not weird you are"

Obito had the baby bottle that was now filled with warm milk and placed it at Naruto's mouth and sat down letting Naruto chug it all down. He didn't know if all babies could do that, but if they could it seemed the human race was evolving again. Maybe Kakashi had eaten like that as a baby.

He'll never know for sure though. He shook the thought off and focused back at Naruto who was done again.

He smiled and took the empty bottle away leaving Naruto to sleep. Hmm maybe some jutsu definition would help Naruto. He had trouble with definitions as a kid so maybe he could prevent that. So with that thought Obito went to his rather large library and took out a jounin book on ninjutsu and strategic defense or offense.

"Okay hmm here we are. Chakra must be carefully used and conserve throughout a battle. Their uses can great help for battles that may appear in the future or in a battle against multiple opponents. When in battle alone and against more than yourself...

ooooooooooooo/week eight

Obito stopped reading from his new book of defense. Naruto really liked it when he read the books plus he learned some stuffs too. He got up and looked at the door, the reason he had stopped. He moved Naruto into an area where he was visible.

He had been getting many visitors lately. All the worried friend and things. He had always assured them that he was fine. He really was so when ever he gave that answer he sounded happy and great. So they always left him alone. Gai was one of the people who would pass by most often. Gai had really been impacted by Kakashi's death. So Gai was trying his best to keep him Obito Uchiha from being depress like he had been when Kakashi died.

Obito opened the door to find himself face to face with Gai as predicted.

"Hello Obito-kun I was here to ask if you would like to go and do some light work out?" asked Gai lifting his hand for effect.

Obito slammed the door. Gai would be back by noon. It was always like that. Plus he had already done his light work out to keep his muscle from losing their strength. He already wore gravity seals so his muscle would never go weak.

He walked back to Naruto who was already sleeping peacefully. He picked Naruto up and placed him in his baby bedroom. It had been really hard to buy those without suspicion, but he had done it by henging into an odd looking fellow. An old person would attract attention since odd looking people tended to make attention go away. Thus he bought baby supplies as a one handed man. He got a nice discount too so it was all great.

oooooooo/Think before you act

"Never leave a possibility out. Always assume the worst even in the best situation and prepare for it," said Obito reading from another book.

Little Naruto listened intently at every word Obito said.

Obito too was very interested in the book. This book was exactly like Kakashi. So this was why Kakashi always won in a battle. It was because his teammate had played by a simple rule. Analyze and destroy.

"Find the weakness and use it to your advantage," said Obito as he kept reading.

oooooooooo/Politic

Obito sat in the same room on his bed with a Naruto on it, wearing a blue pajama with a blue cap on with words written on it again.

"Life hasn't been good for you if your here with me"

Obito had another large book in his hand reading to Naruto.

"Always use half truth if you are dealing with people with political power. They use words that would make you believe them while keeping half the truth away completely changing you intention if you didn't know the rest. Keep calm and read through their words from an outside perspective. Always see who it would benefit or fall because of it. In politics their will always be an up and down. The victims tend to be the one swayed on ones point of view...

ooooooooooo/sealing

"an art not many could understand. Its complexity can only be understood by few. There are many incredible uses for sealing. From sealing personal objects to rare possessions into a scroll with it. It can make a regular persons life comfortable and easy to move around," said Obito reading of another very high level book to a six month Naruto.

ooooo/

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage sat down in his office. He was really worried now. He had assumed Minato's unborn son had died during that attack. He had hoped though that he could find the baby or at least a body to ease his mind. He wanted to know if the last Namikaze truly died or not. His mind had been on it for months now, but every search he had sent out near the death of the Yondaime had come out empty. Maybe the Shinigami had destroyed the baby in its summon. It was possible. A god could destroy anything if it had wanted to. Destroying a baby would be quite an easy feat so maybe Minato's son died with the Kyuubi. He knew one thing though. The death god had touched the Kyuubi. He had felt the dead feeling as he had neared Minato. So it meant that the unnamed child had died. Jiraiya too had cried about the baby. Minato hadn't told any of them what the name would be so they were at a lost at what to call the decease baby.

ooooooooooooo/  
from the right book rule two about kids  
Step nine: role model

always be a good role model. Make sure the child has social contact otherwise they may not be able to make friend easily. Lead by example whenever outside or indoor.

Obito could do that. He had been great ever since a kid. He was the sweetest boy around or at least he been told by Tsunade of the Sannin, but did her opinion really count. Hnn maybe not. He shook it off and decided it was time Naruto saw the outside world.

Plus Hiruzen had really been adamant about him getting out and moving around at the last meeting. Well look out world here comes the last Namikaze. He was sure Kakashi wouldn't mind him putting being great on hold after all this was Naruto their sensei's son. Rin would definitely agree.

He put Naruto in a small little blue shirt and black pants. He put on a small baby sweater on him next. He was about to take them out, but remembered the cap. He put it on and looked at Naruto. The whiskers were too much of a give away. If Sarutobi or Jiraiya saw they would no doubt beat him up for keeping him all to himself. He focused some chakra in his hand. Being teammates with a medic had him learn some stuff. He put his hand on the birthmarks what he assumed they were. He slowly wiped them on Naruto's face on both cheek. Well that was taken care of quite easy. Now to adjust the cap that had writing's on it.

"Just nod and walk away"

Obito smiled as the blond hair was nicely covered only showing a little bit of blond hair. He picked Naruto up and made his way outside to find the door slam open by Gai.

Obito instantly looked at Naruto to see if he had been frightened. Seeing as Naruto had ignored it he placed him down and beat Gai up for that.

Obito made his way into the park holding a guide to raising a child with one hand and holding Naruto on the other. Gai was following behind looking like he had been mugged.

"Obito-kun what's his name," asked Gai looking at Naruto who was watching everything around them with interest.

"Naruto and I don't want you saying a word about youth or I will hurt you," threaten Obito. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to end up like Gai.

Gai nodded and followed behind watching Naruto in fascination.

"Is he yours," asked Gai looking at Naruto and Obito profusely.

Obito looked back at Gai like an idiot. How would he have a kid at sixteen no less? He supposed he could have if he had dated very early and than get lucky very early too, but no he didn't and so didn't have a son.

"No, I adopted him not long ago," replied Obito and kept going to the park while telling Naruto what the green things were.

"The trees you can use chakra to climb with your feet like the book said," said Obito pointing at a large tree that baby Naruto stared wide eye at.

Obito turned to Gai who was still following.

"Show him Gai," ordered Obito. He had to be a great leader and leaders gave out orders. So he was working on great too while watching Naruto.

Gai nodded and ran up the tree showing what Obito explained.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's a pond you can walk on that using chakra too," said Obito at a small pond. Gai immediately ran over to the pond showing he could walk over it.

/oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's a kunai can be used in combat to kill an enemy, though we don't have an enemy to show you so we'll show you targeting instead," said Obito and looked toward Gai who threw a kunai hitting a tree that stood outside

Obito soon started to lead somewhere else away from a weapon shop, but was stopped as a kunochi appeared in front of him.

"Obito is that you I almost forgot your face," said Anko smirking at him.

Obito blinked at her. Did he know her? Don't talk to strangers.

"Sorry who you are," he asked looking at her.

Anko's sadistic smile disappeared and turned to anger.

"Oh so you forgot me huh," she growled drawing a kunai.

"Anko stopped it can't you see he's holding a baby," said a new voice.

Obito looked toward the voice to see Kurenai looking at him.

"Anko oh right sorry I forgot," he muttered and started to make his way out to leave.

"Wait, whose baby is that," asked Anko getting in his way.

Obito looked at Naruto who too looked back at him.

"Hmm my brother I guess, I adopted him not long ago," he answered getting many looks of disbelief from the kunochi's and some curious eavesdropper.

"Wait did I hear right," ask Anko looking at Naruto.

"You adopted someone, who would give you a baby," said another female voice.

Obito turned to find Yagou. She stared at him questioningly.

"and you are," he asked. He had forgotten a lot of people and he didn't feel like bothering to remember anymore.

Yagou looked annoyed and walked away no longer feeling like verbally abusing him if she had to introduce herself. It would be plain embarrassing to do so.

"That answers that," he said and walked out leaving a confuse Anko and Kurenai. Gai followed quietly not wanting to draw attention that he knew what was going on it would only trap him in too many questions.

ooooooooooooo/three year old Naruto

"This is a fire jutsu. It allows the user to spit fireball out of his mouth and if done improperly could result in burned lips," explained Obito and pointed at Gai standing across the training field.

Gai looked nervous at what he was just ordered to do and went through wrong seals purposely and took a deep breath while preparing for pain.

...

"and that's why seals are important and should be done in correct sequences," explained Obito to Naruto who nodded and looked at the screaming Gai in wonder. That was also because Gai had brought up the flames of youth and should watch his mouth.

Things were good so far beside the fact that the third had questioned him once about where he had gotten Naruto. Good thing he had been a great actor.

He had broke down and told the old man that a lone mother had died giving him Naruto. She had said nothing more would make her happy if the honorable student of the Yondaime would raise her child. He had been too sad to deny her, or her will and so he had gotten Naruto. Since the mother hadn't named Naruto he had named him from Jiraiya's first book that his sensei had. When he had questioned why the Third had asked. Sarutobi had immediately covered everything. Nothing my boy, I was just worried was the reply.

So it was okay with him really. Sarutobi had intended to lie from the beginning keeping Naruto a secret. He couldn't trust the Hokage that was for sure though. The old man was to sneaky thinking he could outdo the great Obito. Every one else who had bothered to ask had received the same sob story. Of course he would scramble his heart beat every time to keep people from being able to tell he was lying.

"And now shunshin and how to do it properly," said Obito pointing to Gai. Gai stopped his pain filled expression and nodded before doing the technique.

Little Naruto's eyes took everything in like it was one of the world's greatest mystery.

/oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four year old Naruto  
Lesson nine: never leave a baby alone

He never done that. It was an easy feat once you can do Kage Bunshin. It always helped him train too. Gai was in the hospital a lot these days so it meant he had been the only one raising Naruto. It was also really hard to keep the Sandaime from noticing Naruto now though. Why, well because the kid was an exact replica of Minato that's why. So he had done what he thought best and had stopped Naruto from smiling to much. If you find it funny laugh from inside he had told Naruto.

He had decided Naruto should have a serious face to keep people from seeing the golden smile his sensei had always flashed around. So he had raised an Itachi Uchiha that laughed at people from inside, but was perfectly calm and formal on the outside.

"Can I learn from that one," asked four year old Naruto pointing his small hand at a rather large book in the library.

Obito nodded and took the book before they started leaving. They passed the librarian that didn't comment on seeing them. She had seen them visit so many times it would be a surprise if they didn't.

Obito carried Naruto out and stopped as he looked at the side of the door to see Fugaku Uchiha.

"Obito so you did indeed adopt a nameless child," said Fugaku keeping his tone very formal.

Obito looked at the man and blinked. Who was this guy? He looked familiar for some reason especially those eyes.

"Who are you," he voiced looking confuse.

Fugaku didn't at all look surprise at being forgotten. It was almost as though he had expected Obito's brain to be unable to retain memories.

"The clan head," he replied though his voice a bit annoyed that he had been forgotten even if it was by an idiot. It seemed pride came second after composure. A wise rule.

"Oh yeah your the clan head of the Uchihas," said Obito remembering him.

"You are an Uchiha too," said Fugaku looking angry.

Obito blinked again. He was downright confused now. Even little Naruto blinked looking at Fugaku with a face that said what fuck are you saying.

"Forget it," said Fugaku and turned toward his clan and started walking.

"Heh, don't worry now, you will grow up beating every Uchiha in sight. Your old man could have beat every one of them within ten seconds maybe even less." said Obito to Naruto who had been hearing praises about his dad lately.

"Let's go and remember don't tell anybody about real mama and papa," said Obito taking them home. He could be seen jumping from roof to roof with a baby by many civilian and ninjas who had gotten use to it.

/

Obito gave Naruto a piece of apple that had been nicely cut for him to eat. He fed Naruto only the most healthy food as he couldn't risk getting Naruto being sick by eating random food. He still didn't have a person to help him and he didn't need one.

"Okay remember eat everything," Obito ordered to, which little Naruto nodded and started calmly eating his food.

Yep, the human race was definitely evolving. It couldn't be anything else.

/

Lesson Ten: Enemies

"enemies are should be treated as lethal threat even if they are unarmed, allies should be treated as potential enemies," said Obito reading his book to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he heard this and nodded storing it in his little head.

"Allies will only work with you as long as they don't know your weakness, give them a weakness and they will use it against you," said Obito reading  
The book titled. You're not paranoid.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo/Six year old Naruto

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha wearing a small clean white shirt with clean black pants unlike other kids running around. He was smart and his small calculating gaze would let any one know. He was currently looking for his brother. Obito had disappeared like usual. His mission to find and retrieve his brother.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded though. Obito had gotten more and more clever placing traps for him. Naruto took a small sniff using chakra in his nose like one of the book said. He smelled Obito just a little. He looked toward the direction to see it was toward one of the training field.

He followed with his guard up.

/

Itachi had only been doing his regular Anbu duty when he had spotted Naruto. The boy was a mystery to him. Not many knew much beside that his guardian was Obito Uchiha his cousin who still hadn't activated the sharingan. What had caught his eye was the sharp and calculating gaze only he had ever had. Even Shishui never had looked that calculating. Even he himself had never looked so above the plain.

He watched the blond. The blond stopped as though waiting for something than took a long sniff and turned toward a trail that would lead to a training ground. That was a surprise the boy was tracking someone.

Itachi's curiosity was peaked. Someone else who was like him. No, this boy looked as though he was above everyone in a battle of mind. He followed careful to keep his presence hidden. The boy looked like someone, though he couldn't place his hand on it.

The little blond stopped in the trail and took another sniff. Itachi's heart stopped as the boy had turned and looked at him through the tree he was hiding. The boy looked at him than lost interest.

That wasn't possible; even he couldn't have done such a thing even as a genin.

He had concealed his smell so what could have it been. Did the boy smell something else? Chakra perhaps. He followed despite having been noticed. The boy was definitely smart even more than he was.

He watched as the boy went through trees and came upon Obito Uchiha who had traps placed everywhere.

Itachi was awed as the six year old moved dodging every kunai shot at him and many other booby traps. He looked at Obito sitting calmly in the center of the chaos watching.

Itachi watched as the little boy caught a kunai and spun in a way that had flashed something in Itachi's mind.

Itachi's mind stopped as he saw the movement. It was the way the Yondaime had looked in one of the picture. His eyes examined the blond and found nothing out of place. This was the Yondaime's son. It had to be.

Uchiha Obito the last student of the Yondaime was raising the child of the Yondaime. It was completely plausible and no one was sure how Obito had gotten him. So this meant Obito was raising the next yellow flash. Maybe this boy will be able to do what he can't. Madara was out there and the Uchiha clan had turned to fools. This boy could possibly accomplish what he couldn't. The greatest Hokage could have most definitely defeated Madara if he had been prepared for fighting against going up against a demon.

It was only out of surprise that the Yondaime had died, but despite all this an immortal demon had been killed by a jutsu that summons death itself another jutsu far more powerful and creation of the Yondaime. The man had done something even what Hashirama hadn't been able to do. With the jutsu Kyuubi the immortal fox had died. To summon a god that was something he could only dream of. Madara would have definitely lost against the Yondaime.

Itachi's mind stopped as he looked at the blond that had finally reached Obito and grabbed him before he started dragging him to a small circle nearby.

So it was a retrieval mission. Obito was training the boy. He wondered how strong Obito really was. He had heard Obito never activated the sharingan so it left him wondering did he really. Could it be Obito was actually simply keeping his power and ability a secret? He had heard stories of Obito from others, but they had all been of the time in war. He was unpredictable they had said.

Itachi left before he could be called out on why he was spying. If the boy had noticed him than it was more than likely Obito had already noticed too.

This changed his plan. He would have to wipe the clan out, but now his little brother wouldn't have to grow up being the only one with the power to stop Madara. The current generation of ninjas didn't have any amongst them to be able to match the madman, but if the last Namikaze lived than Madara might not come out on top.

/

Obito shook his head as Itachi left. Was it the Hokage who had sent Anbu to watch over him? No, that was unlikely. The old Hokage would have done that a long time ago if he had suspected something.

He wondered what his punishment would be for hiding Naruto. Execution maybe. Yeah, that would be it. Once Naruto is revealed Sarutobi would likely reveal him as the last Namikaze to boost Konoha's moral. Thus the village would scream why such a royalty was hidden and he didn't think for a second that Sarutobi would side with him for even a second. The old man would always choose the village over a single person. The old man would point a finger and tada he gets the last Namikaze and gets rid of the one who raised Naruto having full control. Than Sarutobi would play loving grandfather to control Naruto. Maybe he was over thinking things, but better safe than sorry. At least he learned a lot from Kakashi.

As long as Naruto's seal stayed nice and secured things would be okay. From what he had learned the seals on Naruto were unbreakable unless someone purposely tampered with it.

So to make up for that he had told Naruto to never let anyone know about the seal. Kill them if they found out. He might have overreacted on that, but he didn't trust Konoha. His blood constantly boiled every time he saw what they tried to so discreetly do.

Naruto currently saw the Sandaime as an ally that could easily become an enemy. Obito hadn't meant for that, but if it kept Naruto from becoming a tool loyal to Konoha only than it was an okay sacrifice.

"Okay you rescued me," said Obito looking at Naruto who looked at him happy with the praise though the satisfaction was hidden.

"Next combat," stated Obito getting up.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Sandaime Hokage looked out the village. His student had passed by earlier and had warned him of some unknown organization appearing. He needed someone to lead Konoha and he didn't see any candidates to take over his seat, yet. He needed someone to mold. Perhaps the little Uchiha the younger brother of Itachi. Yes, that would do nicely. He had already ordered for Fugaku to visit him with the youngest child to meet him. He only needed to place his string on the Uchiha before Itachi wipes out the clan.

It was great. Tell the boy he will one day surpass him, which would be about right and maybe become Hokage and be the greatest since the Yondaime.

A great plan indeed and the Uchihas still had about three month before their plan goes off. Their being very careful to hide it and since they don't have someone strong enough to help them take over their waiting for Itachi and Shishui to grow up.

/

Naruto looked at Obito who stood calmly staring off into space.

"You won't go to the academy, it will only bring trouble and will bring to much questions to answer, how about mercenaries, I can get Sannin right and take you along as a civilian," suggested Obito suddenly.

"To get Sannin rights you have to be Kage level," said Naruto reciting out of a book he had read.

Obito smiled and nodded.

"I got it already, I just need to go and get the old man to help unknowingly. He will probably see me as another Tsunade case and say go on, just don't mess anything Konoha related," said Obito reading what the old third would say.

Naruto nodded understanding why was being said.

/

Sasuke walked back home wanting to be the greatest Hokage with his dad. He will be the next one to lead the people of Konoha. He will put aside the clan for Konoha as a whole. He could lead every ninja instead of one clan and become the most powerful.

Fugaku was honestly confused what the meeting had been about. He had only talked about the same subject six times. What had been so important about the Uchiha grocery? The old man must be going nuts. He had also misunderstood at what Sarutobi had been commenting on with Sasuke while he went looking through the papers he had been filling, but it seemed it cheered up his son.

Now where was Itachi his son been acting a bit odd lately. Was he maybe putting to much pressure on Itachi? No, an Uchiha could handle any pressure. It was said by their greatest ancestor though his name had been forgotten for some reason (Madara).

/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto quietly followed Obito outside of Konoha they had passed through the gates of Konoha about five hours ago. Obito had easily gotten a pass to leave making their trip simple.

Currently

"Now Naruto remember Uzumaki's are tough little suckers and said to be cousins of Senju, so you must be Senju and Namikaze meaning you'll grow up to be a touch little menace," explained Obito as they walked through the random forest Obito was leading them through. Naruto was already certain Obito didn't have a direction, but didn't question. His brother tended to lead them in the correct way no matter how unethical the methods are.

Naruto nodded to that. He could already tell he would grow strong and he didn't much care that he was a Senju either.

"Now if people ever find out who your related too, you will become a breeding stock and you don't want that unless you like the girl," explained Obito and he went onto further detail on the talk.

Naruto had nodded taking in everything he heard in a formal manner. Lesson learned. Konoha will rape him if they knew who he was.

"Now next thing about things I couldn't talk to you about in Konoha. The fox inside you will die if you die, so it will help you in hope of prolonging your life so don't be surprise if you see it's ugly face," said Obito making a grr face to add some more effect.

Naruto nodded again. The fox can be advantages, he thought.

"Oh and Hiarashin is probably in your belly somewhere, I wouldn't know how to activate it, but your dad definitely put it there I saw him or did I dream it?" said Obito poking at Naruto's stomach to show where it was.

Naruto nodded. He had a powerful jutsu hidden in his stomach by his father.

"Oh and don't trust the Sandaime Hokage, he would most likely manipulate you to become Hokage like a loyal puppy instead of becoming it on your own, if you want to," said Obito slowly drawling on the last part.

Naruto nodded. Don't become Hokage, he thought listing another thing in his head.

"Oh and duck," said Obito as an afterthought.

Naruto ducked with his small body and found four kunai going over his head. He looked to the origin to see one angry looking ninja or genin. She definitely looked angry though.

Obito drew a kunai and ran forward only to trip on a pebble falling over and hitting his head on the ground with his kunai falling to the ground next to him.

"Naruto go on, we can't win, there's just no way she's a nameless Kumo Nin and I'm the student of the Yondaime Hokage!" shouted Obito looking scared.

Naruto looked at Obito knowing his brother was only acting dramatic. He stared at Obito who laid there still looking like death was at his front door then at the nameless Kumo lady that looked oddly confuse and entertained along with a lace of worry.

Naruto took in what he could do with his small body. Nothing, the only offense was kunais and the enemy was to far to simply attack. He guessed Obito simply wanted to mess around again.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto making his voice very even.

The Kumo Nin looked at him then back at Obito who was crawling toward Naruto digging his nail into the ground to move.

"Ni Yugito,"she answered looking at Obito again.

Naruto looked her over. She looked about six year older than him. She did still look angry so he wondered why she had attacked.

Obito turned over on the ground and lifted his head looking at her before coffins a crazy amount of fake blood.

"Who are you, why would you do this never have I done anything to your people, I always loved you lightning folks. Why would you do such a thing," cried Obito tears dripping down his face.

Yugito honestly looked worry. She couldn't think of anything that she could have done to cause what he was going through and she was starting to feel a bit guilty.

"Konoha killed my family," she replied looking at him though no anger was in her eyes or voice.

Obito's eyes widened.

"Kumo killed my parent, but never did I blame Kumo, I blamed my parents for going in a suicidal mission, when you go in war, expect to die and make other miserable," replied Obito before coughing out another dose of fake blood. His parent did die from Kumo, which made the perfect guilt card.

Yugito nodded. That was true they did go into a suicidal mission and died, so was it really Konoha's fault. They had known they were going to die, when another person could have done the same.

Obito moved his hand toward his mouth slowly making it like he was wiping blood away, but placed another nice dose of fake blood. The best part it smelled just like fake blood. The taste though was sugary.

Naruto simply stood letting his brother play dramatic, while slipping a fake concern face on to help Obito act better. He couldn't care less, but Obito would nag him about being a brother if he didn't.

Yugito wanted to go to the Konoha Nin and see what was wrong, but her training had always taught her to kill Konoha or anyone else that wasn't Kumo. She was about to move and see if he was okay until her sensei walked out of a bush looking for her.

Killer-Bee the Yondaime Raikage's brother walked out looking for his apprentice and stopped shock at what was happening.

"What happen," he asked forgetting his rap and looking worried at who was dying.

Yugito gave her sensei a glance and looked back at the Konoha Nin before answering.

"He says I attacked him, which I did, but I didn't touch him," she answered looking worried.

Bee nodded looking at Obito who coughed more blood on the ground to show what was going on.

"Yo, he's going to need a funeral," said Bee looking at Obito ignoring Naruto who was playing his part perfectly though he was really bored and wondering how elite ninjas were falling for it.

"Tell my village that Obito Uchiha died against a volcano burned near death only able to tell you his will before he died and can you write down my final will," said Obito coughing up more blood and his nails digging into the ground.

Yugito's eyes widened as she understood what he was saying.

"What he's Uchiha Obito," she yelled looking at the dying man. No, way was he the unpredictable ninja and student of the Yondaime Hokage.

Bee nodded taking out a pen and paper out of nowhere writing down the will.

"To my loving friend Anko, I give her my love even in death, to my loving friend Kurenai tells her, even her illusion couldn't hide her nasty zit from two weeks ago. To my loyal friend Gai tell him that the great Obito Uchiha was killed lifting a boulder of his own head to give his will. To the old Hokage tell him I join my loving sensei and that I had lost my adopted brother in the volcano caused by some psycho. To Jiraiya of the Sannin tell him I'm sorry that I never read his book. To Tsunade of the Sannin I'm sorry for not gambling like her. To Asuma Sarutobi I'm sorry for not smoking earlier, but it seemed I finally tried it and I got burned, Anko sorry about the time I had a dog pee on the Dango I gave you. Gai I'm sorry about making you burn you mouth guess I finally see how it felt. Kurenai your breaths stink so you should stop messing with people's senses whenever you do cuz I know your breath doesn't smell like pancake, Sarutobi I hoped you were honest to me in life, Tsunade I once took a picture of you for Jiraiya enough said," said Obito his legs starting to burn, which surprised Bee at the sudden flames along with Yugito.

"Hope they can forget about me and move one with their lives,"said Obito as the wind blew his ashes away. Naruto already disappeared at that point.

Bee started crying at the sudden end of the ninja. It was such a tragic ending.

Yugito was honestly confuse. Was that how you felt with your first kill? People always say its hard, but it didn't feel like that at all.

/

"Told you my ash clone are genius," said Obito to Naruto as they kept walking.

Naruto didn't answer. He simply walked with a bored look on his face. He didn't really care about Obito's antic.

Though he was curious. Did Kurenai really hide a zit under a genjutsu? He never noticed. He would have to work on detecting genjutsu. His detecting skill was the best so he should have noticed.

"Come on Naruto, Kenzuka is near," said Obito smiling as he started walking deeper into the forest they were in.

Naruto followed. He could hear noises already.

/

Sarutobi took the will from the Kumo Nin. He let out a single tear as he read it. It definitely sounded like Obito. He couldn't understand though. Where was this volcano he talked of?

"Thank you for delivering the will," said Sarutobi to the delivery Nin.

/

Kurenai growled as Sarutobi read the will out loud to all those who were in it. Gai was smiling with tears in his eyes. Anko was confused at the sudden confession and angry about the Dango. Asuma looked at his cigarette oddly. Tsunade wasn't there, but Jiraiya held a small orange book labeled Obito for the afterlife and looking worried about a copy of the will getting to her.

They were all sad and amused. Mostly angry about the so many other dirty secrets he had revealed.

They all could believe he died after so many of the personal secret he had revealed in the will.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So do you think they will buy it," asked Obito sitting in a small table with his hetai hidden in his pocket.

Naruto didn't answer. He was a little kid god damn it. He was smart, but he wasn't sure if grown ninja would buy it.

Obito smiled and took out a stack of Tsunade's picture. The picture consisted of many many naked pictures of the Sannin. Naruto interest was kind of peaked, but he reminded himself he would figure why later.

He looked through them all and back at Obito. He was sure a responsible guardian wouldn't show him pictures of a cloth-less kunochi. He passed them back and nodded. They would get some customers alright.

Obito nodded and went to the picture shop nearby.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Half a million ryo," exclaimed Obito as he came out.

Naruto didn't show any emotions to that. Obito already had lots of money that he carried with him. He did say he had put a lot in a bank under a false name, so no one would know how rich he really was.

"Come on Naruto let's move before Tsunade comes looking for the anonymous seller, there's a reason why people don't sell her picture you know," said Obito wagging a finger to show it was a big no.

Naruto nodded. No naked picture of Sannins their dangerous.

"come of fishcake let's go Edo isn't far away," said Obito pulling him.

Naruto went with his crazy brother. If his brother said something was near its usually a week away. He followed careful to feel any dangerous Sannin nearby. It wouldn't do for his brother to actually die.

/

Obito led them through some water falls. Then they had beat some samurais up. After that Naruto had insulted some lord by not bowing. They had killed the lord while wearing two matching mask. Currently they were wanted criminals. Naruto simply couldn't believe his life was already ruin, sort of. If people ever found out he was the one who killed the lord.

"I like the mask," said Obito wearing a crying clown mask.

Naruto kept quite. His mask was dumber than the one Obito wore. His was a fish face one. He simply nodded.

"Plus this way no one would know we're alive if they fell for my fake death, that," said Obito making a beating heart beat sound.

Naruto nodded. He didn't feel like answering that. He couldn't believe Konoha actually believed Obito's fake death that only made him question how smart Konoha was.

"Fishcake I promise you this city is awesome," said Obito while suddenly changing direction in the dark forest they were walking through.

Naruto nodded again. That was what was said when they had entered Edo. If this place had another lord that demanded he bow he would kick his ass.

A Namikaze never bows to anyone or at least Obito said so. Plus the stories he read about his dad all pretty much summed it up like that.

Every scroll or book said the Yellow Flash of Konoha was the most powerful ninja of all time. The legendary S-class Nin, the man who had killed even a demon.

His dad could have killed the demon thought Naruto. Obito had said so; his father had chose not to kill it for some reason. The technique Obito had talked about was the best. Nothing could live against it if the user truly wanted to kill someone. The summoning of the Shinigami.

"Fishcake hurry up," said Obito while looking back at him and hitting a tree.

Obito hit the ground and got back up scratching his head.

Naruto followed walking a bit faster.

"Now remember don't say anything impolite to a Lord, if one wants you to bow don't tell him fuck off like that. This time tell him your a ghost, I always wanted to see how People would react," said Obito looking up ahead.

Naruto took out a small blue book that explained how to avoid conversations and stay alive when lords want you dead. People these days write things for so many occasions.

/

Please review if you like it. Priority are the ones most reviewed.


End file.
